Toyota Innova
| width = | height = | weight = | wheelbase = | aka = | fuel_economy = | fuel_capacity= | related = Toyota Fortuner Toyota Hilux Vigo Toyota Kijang Innova Guangzhou Toyota Innova | similar = Kia Carnival Hyundai Trajet Chevrolet Tavera | designer = }} The Toyota Innova is a Toyota-designed MPV i.e. being less than in length as per the European system of size classification, produced in Indonesia under supervision by Toyota Astra Motor since 2003. As with Toyota Kijang, which it replaced, the Toyota Innova is produced and first marketed in 2004 in Indonesia. Toyota Innova is part of Toyota's IMV program together with the Hilux Vigo pickup truck and the Fortuner SUV. Its official name in Indonesia is Toyota Kijang Innova, while for other countries it is simply Innova. Powering the Innova is either 2.0 liter 1TR-FE VVT-i, 2.7 liter 2TR-FE VVT-i gasoline, or 2.5 liter 2KD-FTV D4-D common rail variable geometry turbocharger Diesel engine. Trim levels are J, E, G, and V. The 2.7 liter is only for V with automatic transmission. It features a live rear axle and it is of front engined rear wheel drive configuration. Newly added V variant adds ABS, leather seats and captain chairs. The Innova is also sold in India (replacing Toyota Qualis), Malaysia (replacing Toyota Unser), the Philippines (replacing Toyota Revo), Taiwan (replacing outdated Toyota Zace surf),Vietnam (replacing outdated Toyota Zace) and Thailand. Unlike some of the Innova's competition, such as the TATA Sumo Grande, the newly launched Tata Aria, Chevrolet Tavera or the Mahindra Xylo, the Innova looks more like a minivan — in fact, its styling can be said to be similar to Toyota's other MPV offerings, namely the USDM Toyota Sienna and the Toyota Previa. The Toyota Innova is also available in Brunei, Saudi Arabia, the UAE, and Vietnam. Philippine version The Innova was introduced in 2005 to replace the Revo and bring it to international level. Currently the Philippines' best selling vehicle, surpassing its rivals Mitsubishi Adventure and Isuzu Hi-Lander in total sales having 10,544 units sold (as of 2007). Variants include the J'' (base model without Power windows, locks, or mirrors, manual transmission ,and plastic interiors), the ''E (mid-level model with power features, Airbags, and only available with a Diesel engine, but a Gasoline engine variant was added for Model year), the G'' (middle model with carry over features from the E Variant but with Leather seats and interiors) ,and ''V, (high end model, which was introduced in the last quarter of 2006 and only available with an automatic transmission, captains chairs on the middle row, and high end audio system). It is used as taxicab by the Ninoy Aquino International Airport's coupon taxi companies and as a patrol vehicle by the Philippine National Police. The 2009 model is currently available. Engine It has a new engine, different from the older Kijang gasoline engine. Unfortunately, the new engine produces more power (2000 cc) but a litre of petrol (1 litre = 1000 ml) is only capable of 6-8 kilometres (1 miles = 1.6 kilometres, 1 kilometre = 1000 metres). But after the minor change in 2007, the engine is now equipped with close loop combustion system, and based on information from the Auto Bild Indonesia test, consumption of 1 litre of petrol is capable of 11-12 kilometres. Variants J In Indonesia and the Philippines, it is the most basic edition of the Innova. It has a standard type 1-CD tuner with only 2 speakers (front only) and a plastic interior, and only has steel wheels with full cap. E In most areas, the E variant is the most basic edition of the Innova. It has manual keys (no remote control), no rear wiper, no foglamps. It only has standard tape (cassette with manual tuner), and has only 2 speakers (on the front only). It's the cheapest, sold for around 200 million rupiahs (about US$ 22.000). However, facelifted versions have features taken from the discontinued first generation G-version. In the Philippines and Indonesia, it is the middle class edition of the Innova. It has manual keys (no remote control), a rear wiper, a high mount stop lamp, but no foglamps. It has power mirrors , doorlocks, windows, and a standard CD/MP3 tuner with four speakers. It also has ABS and a driver-side airbag. G The G variant has enhanced features like color-keyed wing mirrors and door handles, mouldings, a chrome tailgate garnish, and on the interior; wood grain-styled trim on center console and door switch base. The meter combination features Optitron illumination with a rheostat. V The V variant is the top-of-the-line variant of the Innova. It has fog lamps, leather seats, digital environment control panel, a DVD navigation system and is available with captain seats. It also has chrome finish rear view mirrors and handles. It costs nearly Rp 250.000.000). In the Philippines, the V variant comes in two engines, a 1TR-FE 2.0L VVT-i gasoline engine and a 2KD-FTV 2.5L D4-D diesel engine, both are equipped with a 4-speed automatic transmission and cost around PhP 1,140,000 for the gasoline and PhP 1,195,000 for the diesel. The V variant also equip with ABS and Airbag system. In the Philippines, there is a new variant of the Innova called the Sport Runner, which is an upgraded E variant. It is only available with a 2.5L 2KD-FTV D4-D turbo diesel engine and has a choice between an automatic or a manual stick-shift transmission. It also has power mirrors, doorlocks, windows, and a 1-DIN CD/MP3 tuner with four speakers. But unlike the E variant, It has fog lamps, semi-fabric seats, color-coded door mirrors and handles, and a high mount stop lamp. It too has ABS and a driver-side airbag. It costs PhP 1,064,000 for the automatic and PhP 999,000 for the manual. 2009 facelift Facelifted Toyota Innovas were first spotted on test in Indonesia. The updated Innova features automatic climate control, side door impact beams, minor styling changes to the front and rear, as well as new extras such as parking sensors and an in-dash CD changer . It is on sale in Far East Asian and Middle East markets.The new innova was launched in November 2008 in the Philippines and on January 28, 2009 in India. In Indonesia, the facelifted versions include the E variant, which now features the parts from the first-generation G variant. Toyota Innova in India In the Indian auto market Toyota Innova is available with twelve variants. Three variants of Toyota Innova come with a petrol engine option which is powered by 2.0L, 1998cc, 1TR-FE, Gasoline, 4 Inline Cylinder petrol engine with EFI (Electronic Fuel Injection). The EFI (Electronic Fuel Injection) technology enhances the fuel efficiency and performance of the vehicle. This engine delivers high engine performance and produces 132 PS of maximum power at 5600rpm with 181 Nm of maximum torque at 4000rpm. The diesel variants of Toyota Innova are powered by 2.5L, 2494cc, 2KD-FTV, diesel engine with Turbocharger, 4 Inline Cylinder and with Common-Rail Direct Injection fuel supply system. This diesel engine produces 102 PS of maximum power at 3600rpm and 200 Nm of maximum torque at 1400~3400rpm. 'Toyota Innova Models in India'CarDekho (2010-08-16). Toyota Innova India References External links Official sites *Official Toyota Innova page (Indonesia) *Official Toyota Innova page (Taiwan) *Official Toyota Innova page (Thailand) *Official Toyota Innova page (Philippines) *Official Toyota Innova page (Malaysia) *Official Toyota Innova page (India) *http://toyota.com.vn/products/views/22(Vietnam)] Miscellaneous sites *Toyota Innova Review - Motorstop.asia *Innova Community (Indonesia) *All Variants of Toyota Innova *Toyota Innova India in detail at Carazoo.com *Toyota Innova User Group(India) *Toyota Innova Modified Designer Car by DC Design - Infibeam.com *Toyota Innova Club(Thailand) *Toyota Innova 2011 in India Innova Category:Compact MPVs Category:Euro NCAP small MPVs Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2004 Category:Trucks built in Indonesia Category:Trucks built in Taiwan Category:Trucks built in India Category:Trucks built in the Philippines Category:Trucks built in Vietnam